


Warm

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Caring, Drabble, Eye Contact, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Invisibility, Isolation, Pie, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Some people don't see you. Others... are completely different. (Translation of my German drabble "Warm", Chris's POV).





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warm](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/521738) by Sindarina. 

> Happy Sunday everyone :) Here's the translation of an experiment I made about a year ago. I wasn't sure whether it fits in a Western setting, but it just wanted to be written and seems to continue the "Chris's encounters in town" series^^ Thanks to the Germanic Language Family, the title could remain unchanged this time! Hope you like it.

"Surely looks better now."

The doctor apparently sees only my wound, not me. Been down this road before. As he sets to work, I clench my teeth. 

I’m about to go, when a woman comes in and asks for a medication. I like her open face. She scrutinizes me. 

"Would you wait a minute?", she asks, while turning to leave. 

I step on the street to wait. Soon after that, she brings me some apple pie. 

"Please take it. It's newly-baked."

I thank her. She smiles and leaves. Instead, thoughts arise.

I'd like to cry. Out of happiness. And grief.


End file.
